A beautiful and amazing miracle
by young teen writer
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have 4 very healthy and beautiful daughters. But Elizabeth longs for a son for Will. After 2 miscarriages, the doctor thinks Elizabeth is on her menopause. Elizabeth is heartbroken, but doesn't give up hope. Will she be able to bear a son?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue 1

This will be a new story about Will and Elizabeth (Yes, they are one of my favourite movie couples). This story will ignore that DMC and AWE ever happened. Will and Elizabeth get married, and this story takes 16 years after their marriage. They are both in there mid 30's.

**Summary:** Will and Elizabeth have 4 very healthy and beautiful daughters. But Elizabeth longs for a son for Will. After 2 miscarriages, the doctor thinks Elizabeth is on her menopause. Elizabeth is heartbroken, but doesn't give up hope. Will she be able to bear a son?

Their 4 daughters:

Mary Amelia Turner – 15 years old

Laura Elizabeth Turner – 13 years old

Katherine "Kate" Marie Turner – 8 years old

Grace Lucy Turner – 4 years old

**The beautiful and amazing miracle**

**Chapter 1: Prologue 1**

It was a nice and sunny day in Port Royal. A young woman was walking to the local blacksmith. The woman was no other than Elizabeth Swann. Although her name had changed into Elizabeth Turner over 3 months ago, people still knew her as the daughter of Governor Swann.

She was married to Will Turner, the local blacksmith, and lived in small house he had built for them when they became engaged. Elizabeth didn't want to live in her father's mansion, so her father gave Will money to build a house her them to live in.

The last week she had been nauseas and sick, so she went to doctor that morning to find out what was wrong with her. To her joy, she discovered she was 4 weeks pregnant. She was overjoyed to tell Will.

She walked into the shop that Will now owned since Mr Brown had died of old age. She saw him standing with his back to her, so she decided to surprise him. She tiptoed over to him and put her arms around his waist.

Will instantly knew it was Elizabeth and leaned back with his head on her shoulder and asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I came over here to tell you something that would make you really happy" Elizabeth said mysterious. Will turned around and looked at her sceptically. Elizabeth took a hold of Will's hands and put them on her lower abdomen and said: "I'm pregnant"

Will raised his head and smiled. "Are you serious?" He asked. "No, I'm making a joke, what do you think" Elizabeth said playfully. Will beamed at her and kissed her. "How long"?

"I'm about 4 weeks along" Elizabeth said smiling.

**8 months later**

Elizabeth pushed as hard as she could but she was exhausted. She felt she couldn't push any more. Even with Will by her side, she couldn't find any more energy. "One more push, give me one more big push and you're done" The midwife said. "You can do it, Elizabeth" Will said.

Elizabeth grabbed the energy had left and pushed one more until she left the baby leave her body. The piercing cry of the baby was overwhelming for  
Elizabeth and she collapsed in Will's arms. Will kissed her head and looked at the midwife.

"You have a beautiful and healthy baby daughter, Mr Turner. Will took his daughter in his arms. He was amazed by the feeling of being a father. "Elizabeth, look"

Elizabeth chooses the moment to wake up and saw Will standing with their daughter in his arms. Will transferred the baby over to Elizabeth. "She's beautiful" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "Do we have a name?" The midwife asked.

"Yes, Mary. Mary Amelia Turner." Elizabeth answered.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2

This will be the second and last prologue. After this the story will start.

**Chapter 2: Prologue 2**

Elizabeth was hanging laundry on the line in the garden. Her two youngest daughters were running around the garden. The youngest, Grace, was just two years old and just started walking and running. She was driving Elizabeth crazy, because she always had to chase her.

She was happy with her life; she had a most wonderful husband and 4 beautiful daughters. The fifth was coming on its way. She had wished for a son for a long time. Just over a year ago, she miscarried a baby at 4 months. She was heartbroken at the time.

All of a sudden, a stab of pain went through her body. She winced at clenched het stomach. "Will!" She shouted.

Will was sitting in the kitchen when he heard his wife scream. He stood up and ran to the garden. "What's wrong?" he asked while putting his arm around her. "I don't know, but something wrong with the baby" She said wincing again. Will walked with her as slowly as he could and take her upstairs. "Mary, get the doctor". He said to his eldest daughter who was studying in her room. "Yes, pa" she answered. "Laura, stay downstairs with your sisters" He said to his other daughter who was reading a book.

Will lay Elizabeth gently on their bed. "I'm losing the baby again" She said while breathing heavily. "Shh, it's going to be alright, everything is going to be fine". Will said while holding his wife close.

**The next morning: **

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. She felt numb, her body was exhausted. She turned to her left and saw Will sleeping soundly with his head on his arms. Elizabeth frowned when she saw how he was sleeping. He didn't get much sleep she was sure of that.

Will opened his eyes and saw Elizabeth staring at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked as he put his arm around her neck as he sat down on the bed. Elizabeth didn't answer and stared at the ceiling. "I miscarried the baby, didn't I?" She asked instead. Will nodded. Elizabeth felt tears welling up and tried to fight them away.

Will turned to Elizabeth and saw her do this. "Shh, it's alright, you can cry". He said. Elizabeth gave into the tears and curled up in Will. She cried against his chest. Will put both arms around and rocked her gently.

Elizabeth didn't know how long she cried but it felt like days. She was heartbroken; she couldn't bear the thought of losing her second child. She wanted a son so badly, not only for herself but also for Will. She wanted a son for her husband, so he could become a blacksmith just like his father if he wanted. But slowly her dreams shattered apart.

I have a two week Christmas holiday so I will try to continue the stories. But the problem is, I'm having a big writing block. So I'm not sure how many stories I can write.


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Faith

Gosh, I haven't written a story for so long! I have been so busy with school and gymnastics, and I didn't have the inspiration to write a story. But I'm going to try and write a story once in a while.

**Chapter 3: Lost Faith**

It was a sunny morning. Will stirred and turned around, expecting Elizabeth still sleeping soundly. When he didn't feel her, he woke seeing she was already awake. He sitted up in his bed and looked outside. There he saw Elizabeth standing on the balcony. He signed. It was just over 2 months since she lost her second child. Will grieved with her as much as he could. He too was still in pain in losing another child. But for Elizabeth….

"Hey, you're up early" Will said while putting her arms around her and kissing her cheek. Elizabeth signed and turned around. "I couldn't sleep anymore, that's all". She said. Will looked at her. He could still see the pain in her eyes, he couldn't blame her. Elizabeth broke loose from their embrace and walked to the closet to get some clothes. When she opened the closet, she suddenly broke down into tears, using the closet to support her. Will rushed to her and picked her up.

"Shh, it's alright". He said, trying to comfort her. Elizabeth looked up with teared eyes and said: "No, it's not alright. I know you want a son, but I can't give you one. I can't give you the thing you want most". She broke down again in his arms.

"Elizabeth, look at me". He said firmly. "I'm perfectly happy with my life. I have you and 4 beautiful daughters, I couldn't ask or wish for more". Elizabeth wanted to believe him, but somehow she couldn't. How could a man not want a son? Elizabeth pushed off him, sending Will in a complete shock. "You're lying; you're trying to convince me that you don't want a son. I know you want one". She said angry.

"I'm telling the truth, why won't you believe me"? Will said raising his voice a little. "How can a man not want a son? Almost every woman in Port Royal is capable of bearing sons, expect me of course". Elizabeth said, tears streaming down her face again. "I just can't believe you, you've always want a son. "Except for now". She said softly before running out of the room.

"Elizabeth". Will said, but it was useless. He looked down, fighting tears away. He hated to have fights with her. He looked up and saw his daughters standing at the door. "Pa, what's wrong with Ma?" Mary asked. "Come here, sweethearts" He said walking to them and taking little Grace out of Mary's arms. He sat on the bed with them. "Remember the last time you're mother lost the baby?" He asked them. "She was very sad" Laura answered. "Right, but this time it's a little different. She is very angry and sad at the same time and sometimes she has to get her anger out".

Mary listened to her father very carefully. As she was the oldest, she completely understood everything. She looked up to her father. He was so gentle, so kind and very loving. She was nearing the marriageable age and she hoped she could find a kind and loving husband.

Laura looked at her father and said: "I'm never getting married". Will laughed and said: You're too young to make that decision. Wait until you're older and you'll think different about it". Laura just looked at her father with disgust. She thought: "There's no way I'm ever getting married".

"Papa, where's mama?" asked Grace. "I don't know, I think she's outside". Will put Grace down and walked to the balcony. He saw her walking on the beach. He followed her with his eyes, before realising what she's about to do. "Oh no" He said his eyes widening before running downstairs.

Laura quickly ran to the balcony and saw her mother walk slowly into the water. "Nooo" She gasped, wanting to run outside as well. Luckily, Mary catches her before she could go anywhere. "Pa will save her, don't worry" She said

Will ran as fast as he could. "Elizabeth, don't!" He shouldn't have said that, because she only walked faster into the deep water. Elizabeth went under and Will splashed into the water. Elizabeth had walked quite a bit before she let herself down. Will swam to the spot she went under and dove under. The water wasn't very clear so it was really hard to see.

Memories of him and Elizabeth flashed by before his eyes. Of the day they met, the day they started courting, the day they got married, and each moment their daughters where born. He remembered almost everything that had happened to them. He didn't want her to end her live like this. Not leaving him and four daughters behind.

He spotted her and swam after her. He grabbed her waist and pulled her up. Luckily, she wasn't heavy for Will. He broke up to the surface and swam as quickly as possible to get Elizabeth out of the water, who was unconscious. He pulled her up shore and lay her down on the sand before collapsing of exhaustion on the sand.

Mary saw everything from the balcony. She said: "Laura, get the doctor quickly". Laura, who was holding Grace, put Grace down on the bed and ran downstairs.

**In the afternoon**

Elizabeth woke up and turned around. To her surprise, she saw Mary sleeping soundly on the ground with her arms and head on the bed. How is this possible? She got no time to answer, as Mary woke up from her sleep. "What I'm doing here?" She asked her oldest daughter.

Mary looked sceptically at her mother. "What do you mean? How could you ask that?". She said. Elizabeth looked up to the sealing and said: "I don't want to live anymore". Mary looked with disbelief at her mother. "Why are you saying that? Why do you keep thinking about yourself and not the ones you love?"

"You don't understand, you'll never understand what I'm going through" Elizabeth said firmly. "Oh no, I understand. You're trying to break this family apart" She said angry. "I'm not!". Mary felt tears well up in her eyes, "Yes, you're trying to break us apart. I'm not letting you taking both my mother and father away".

Elizabeth looked at her daughter shocked. "What do you mean?" She asked. "My father risked his life to save you from the water, because he loves you with all his heart. But ever since you lose 2 babies, you don't see that love he has for you. He had so much love and comfort to bring, but you push it all away from. I have seen it all. Don't you know how much you have hurt him, and us?" Mary let the tears stream down her face.

Elizabeth let her tears also stream, knowing her daughter was right. She couldn't imagine her life without Will. Mary swallowed the lump in her throat and continued: "Now, I don't have the right to say this, but until you have thought and apologized for what you have done to father and us, I won't talk to you. Mary stood up and walked past Will, who had heard everything Mary said to her.

Mary walked to the kitchen and looked out the window before breaking down crying. She had said so much to her mother that she's wasn't even allowed to say. She felt comforting arm around her. She turned around and saw her father with tears in his eyes. She collapsed in her father's arms

Will tried to comfort his oldest daughter. She had said to mother so much and he was proud of her. He couldn't think of someone who would ever do that at her age. "Shh, your mother will be ok". He said. "How do you know that?" Mary asked while looking up to her father. "After what you said to her..". I'm very proud of you for saying such things". He replied. Mary smiled and hugged her father.

**In the evening: **

Mary was reading a story to her younger sisters Carrie and Grace. Laura was doing her last bits of homework and Will was reading a book. They all looked up from what they were doing when they heard a door creak. Elizabeth, who clearly had been crying a lot, came inside. Will immediately stood up. "I don't want to die, I want to live and see my children grow up. I'm sorry for hurting all of you". Elizabeth said with tears once again streaming down her face.

She looked at Will. "I'm so sorry..". She ran to him and in his open arms. Will put his arms around her and tears started to flow down his face. He hated to see his wife suffer like this. He put his arms tighter around her. It felt like ages that they were holding each other, before Mary and Laura joined them.

After Elizabeth had apologized for her actions, they all went upstairs. While Will was tucking in his younger daughters, Elizabeth went to Mary's room. "Mary". She began. "I want to thank for saying those things to me. If you hadn't said those things, I would probably still feel sorry for myself. I'm very proud of you". Mary blushed at her mother's words before climbing in her bed.

Will sneaked behind Elizabeth and put his arms around her waist. "Do you have to do that now?" She asked teasing. "Yes, I do". He said before kissing her. "Pa, ma; please do that somewhere else". Mary said. Will and Elizabeth laughed and they both kissed Mary goodnight before going to their own room.

When they were in bed, Elizabeth pulled Will over her and started kissing him fierce. She started to undress him, but Will stopped her. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Are you sure you want to do this? Isn't this too quick?" He asked with concern. Elizabeth smiled. "I think we've been waiting long enough".

Will looked her with desire and started to undress her, as did Elizabeth. He kissed her neck, causing Elizabeth to straddle her hips to him. She groaned when he started kissing further down her neck. He pulled her nightdress further down and off her body, throwing it on the ground. Elizabeth gasped as he began kissing her breasts and her stomach, making is way down.

She got rid of his trousers and shirt. Will stopped kissing her, making Elizabeth look up. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. "You are just so beautiful" He said before continuing. He started to kiss her more fiercely and Elizabeth arched her back. "Please Will; I need you inside of me". She pleaded. Will smiled and lay completely over her. He pushed himself inside of her. Elizabeth moaned and bucked her hips to quicken the pace. They were soon in a different world, a world of love.

After making love, Elizabeth lied against Will, falling in a deep sleep. Will was awake a little while thinking about the future that lay ahead of them before sleep taking him over.

This is probably the longest story I have ever written. Writing the love scene was very hard, since I didn't know how to write it. But it turned out ok, I think.


End file.
